


B Movie Beach Shoot

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beaches, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Modeling, Sea Monsters, Superheroes, adrien is smitten as a kitten, ladrien, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Adrien Agreste is in the middle of a photoshoot when a sea monster attacks </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Movie Beach Shoot

"Ok!" The cameraman said as he focused in on Adrien posing in front of the crystal clear waters of the Normandy coastline. "Keep your stance wide and head up! First shot in three-two--one--"

The waves towered behind him. The wind carried the pungent smell of salt, rotting fish, and seaweed, along with the sound of a deafening roar. Several greenish tentacles shot out at them and anchored onto the beach.

Adrien's hand instinctively went over to his ring finger. He let out a shout as the cameraman ran over and dragged him up the beach.

"We gotta get outta here!"

The creature slithered onto the shore. It was at least ten feet tall. Black bumps covered its slimy skin. A yellow eye gleamed down at them, and it opened its mouth; baring a row of sharp, crooked teeth. 

"We're doomed! We're doomed!"

Unable to escape and turn into Chat Noir, Adrien closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

_Whizz!_

A thin wire wrapped around one of the tentacles. A figure clad in red soared through the air and sent a kick to the beast's head.

"Ladybug!" The Parisians cheered.

"Who's Ladybug?" The members of the photoshoot crew who weren't from Paris asked.

"She's--she's my _hero_ ," Adrien dreamily stared up at her. 

"Everybody get back! It's not safe!" She shouted as she spun her yo-yo in the air. She aimed it at one of the creature's tentacles. 

Adrien watched her in awe. The sunlight shone down directly behind her. It highlighted the blue undertone in her jet black hair, deepened the flush on her reddish cheeks, and made the white glint in her eyes sparkle. She looked over her shoulders and her eyes widened as she saw him. 

"Adrien!" She exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Hi Ladybug!" He waved.

"What-what are you doing here? And why are you shirtless?" She nearly squealed on the last question.

"I'm-I'm doing a photoshoot!" He said a little too excitedly.

"Oh that's great! I love your photos!" She dodged one of the creature's swipes. She raised her fist and punched it.

"I love you--your work too!" He called out.

"Thank you!" She quickly replied. She grunted as her yo-yo sunk into the creature's flesh. It let out a screech and cowered.

Ladybug jumped up. Her arm pulled back and she let out a war cry as she delivered the final blow. Adrien screamed at the same time as the creature sunk back into the depths of the English channel. 

And in a blink of an eye, Ladybug touched ground. Everyone erupted into cheers. Adrien pushed his way past the crew as he sprinted towards her. His heart lifted, her name was on his lips, and he held out his arms.

A zap back to reality made him stop in his tracks. He froze a few inches in front of her with his arms still out. He blushed.

"I--I--" He stuttered.

But Ladybug reached out and embraced him. His arms awkwardly hovered over her back before pulling her in. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. Her hands squeezed his back as her head brushed against his hair. She hummed and out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw a smile on her face… 

_Snap!_

The flash made them both pull back from the hug. Her hand still clung to his shoulders and his on her hips.

"Now _that's_ a perfect photo!" The cameraman exclaimed.

"You were incredible!" Adrien gushed.

"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job!" She said with a laugh. 

"Do you--do you want to take more pictures with me?" He nervously asked.

"I-I want to--I will! I--" She was cut off by her Miraculous' beep.

"Oh no I need to go!" She said as she jolted back from his grasp.

"It's ok!" He assured. "We can see each other right?"

"Yeah! When?" She asked.

"Whenever!" He told her. "I'm staying in town just look for me!"

"Ok!" She threw up her yo-yo and aimed it at a nearby cliff. "See you Adrien!"

He watched her swing off into the distance.

"See you My Lady."


End file.
